Alpha and Omega: Dump and Cheat
by Tylor HGJ
Summary: Lilly finds out Garth is cheating on her with Kate and turns to Hemphrey for comfort
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes this is a preview not the full story

Alpha and Omega: Dump and Cheat chapter 1 Surprise

Lillys POV

I woke up with my sister Kate and my parents Eve and Winston. It was a fresh morning of June and I was in a deep train of thought when I heard Kate yawn "how long have you been up" Kate said. "not long I said". Kate then walked out of the den into the morning sunshine "I'am on portal today how about you Kate said". I'am going to talk to Hemphrey I said. About what?" She asked nothing good I said. Well I got to go Kate said. I got up and said I would see them later. I walked to the river. The grass was moist from the dew but I liked it then standing by the river I saw Hemphrey and he was crying. I ran u to him "Hemphrey what's wrong" I said "Kate broke up with me" He said. I then tried to comfort him but he just caped crying. Its ok Hemphrey "no it wont" He said. Lilley there is something I need to talk to you about. "what is it?" I asked him Kate broke up with me because she's seeing Garth.

What will happen next will Lilly confront her sister no yes maybe will see in the full story remember to read the full story


	2. Chapter 2 Dumped

Alpha and Omega: Dump and Cheat chapter 2 Dumped

Kats POV

I had said good-bye to my sister on way to see Garth. Don't get me wrong I felt bad for seeing him behind Lilly's back but I loved him so much. I was walking from my den when I saw Hemphrey I knew I had to break up with him sooner or later. So I walked over to him through the thick grass that was moist from the dew and when I got to him my feet where pure wet he looked at me smiling ear to ear

"How are you Kat?" he asked. I smiled at him

"I am good how you are." I said still wearing my grin".

Fine"

Humphrey we need to talk" I said.

"About what"? He asked.

I love you and you love me right.

"Yes" Humphrey said.

Wall I've been hanging around with Garth-.

Humphrey started to cry.

"Is it because I am not an alpha because I can take training"?

Humphrey I started then he said

I can't believe you Kate. You said you love me now your running off with Barf He said angry.

Who could blame him? I am sorry I said. Being sorry as I could be.

Get away from me Kate I never wont to see you again he said tears in his eyes.

"Humphrey please don't hate me you know I will always love just not the way I love Garth" I said.

"Kate please just leave".

Then I left not wonting to see him cry because of me. I walked tears in my eye. I am a horrible wolf how could I do that to him I told him I love him then I did this to him. . I thought as I walked to garths. It was a nice day the sun had raised wall I was talking to Humphrey. Then I found Garth sitting in his den He had a den under a hallow tree so if you didn't know what you where looking for. He came out of his den

"Hay Kate what are you up". He said but stopped when he noticed my tears.

"Kate what's wrong?" he asked (sniff sniff)

"I broke up with Humphrey."

Garth looked shocked o my god why. I looked at with a look of confusion on my face.

"What's your problem?" I asked not sure why he was acting like this.

" Kate I am not ready to tall Lilly about us yet and you know Humphrey when he's sad and you're not around he goes and talks to Lilly." Garth said looking worried

Wall you better get ready soon because she goIng to know soon.

Hop you liked the chapter I might not update for a will so I worked hard on this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the short chapter but i`am working on a long chapter 4

Alpha and Omega: Dump and Cheat Chapter 3 Confronted

Lilly POV

Lilly stared at Humphrey like he was crazy and she was baffled at what she heard from her best friend. "Humphrey how do you know?" I asked

"Kate told me will not tall me I kind of pieced it together." He said still trying not to cry.

"But Garth would never do that he said he loved me." I said trying not to burst into a water fall of tears.

"That's what Kate said she said she loves me but look at what she want and did." He said completely angry.

They both looked at each other and then I just started crying I couldn't stop. Humphrey ran over and hugged me wall he cried into my back I cried into his chest. We sat there crying for hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Alpha and omega dumb and cheat: chapter 4 New Comer

Garths POV

Garth sat steering wide eyed at Kate.

`` Garth what's wrong with you we can finally get this off of our chest and then we won`t have to live with the guilt anymore.''

`` I just can't believe you told Humphrey without talking to me first … AND WHAT`S YOURE MOM GOING TO THINK SHES GOING TO TEAR ME APART.'' Gath said.

``Well it`s not my fault you don`t have the guts to tell Lilly what's happening between me and you. '' Kate said. ``

``well I wouldn't have to if you keep you're loud mouth shut!" and plus Kate how could you be so dame stupid''

Kate looked at Garth with hurt in her eyes not know what to do her boyfriend just said she was a loud mouth and that she was stupid. Did he really think of her this way was she just his toy not his mate. So instead of getting mad and yelling she just walked away with tears in her eyes.

``That's right walk away from your problems it's what you do WITH EVERYTHING. Garth said raising his voice so she knew he was pissed.

Kates POV

Kate began walking and she kept walking for what seemed to be hours but in reality it was only 20 minutes. She stopped when she came to a clearing in the forest it had littlie of anything in it but maybe grass but it was special to Kate in many more ways than one. `` This is where Humphrey and I met.

it was so long ago she hardly remembered it but it was coming back to her now.

(flash back)

My mom was just now letting me out of the den for the first time. It was a clear day outside so it was the perfect day for it. She decided to talk a littlie walk in the woods as she did not know any of the other pups so she had no one to play with but somehow she came upon a clearing and she saw fourwolves play tag they weren't much older then her maybe a week or two give or take a few days. She ran up to them and thought she should say hi. '' HI``. The three wolves looked at her. ''Um hi`` said a small black wolf. ''Hay`` said another wolf bigger but much thinner. ''What's up`` said the roundest. ''HI ! `` said a wolf that looked like a balance of the four he wasn't to big to thin or small he was just right. I'm Kate what's your names. Three of the wolves already left and were now playing tag completely ignoring her. ''I'm Humphrey and don`t mind them they just like to play by them self's and not get to know new wolves.``

''Oh well will you play with me'' Kate said.

''Sure what do you like to play" Humphrey said.

'' Um well this is the first day my mom let me out of the den".

``Ok well we can play hide and seek if you want.

'' I don't know how to play" Kate said.

``I can teach you" Humphrey said

Ok

(end of flash back)

Kate got up loving the memory of her first meeting Humphrey (snap) she heard a sharp noise behind her she turned quickly think it was a wolf staking her that happened a lot. But NO it was no wolf. Standing there muzzle curled up to show its teeth drool dripping form its mouth was the biggest bear she had ever seen bigger then a grizzly it got up on its hind legs and roared loud enough to freeze the best alpha in there tracks.

A/N: Sorry it took me months to get this out there my old computer crashed and I finely got a new one with word but there you go


	5. Chapter 5

Alpha and Omega Dumb and cheat chapter 5 HIM

Kate's POV

As Kate stood confronted by this rather large bear she could not help but feel that there was another being if not 2 right behind her. As it turned out there was another almost twice the size of Garth wolf right there he was jet black with a red stripe across his face he had pale amber eyes and several brads up and down his body the most defining was a spiral on his shoulder he walked up to the bear as if was a coyote not even giving it a second glass. The bear looked more then willing to rip this stranger in 2 but the wolf just looked at him for a minute or two until the bear swing a paw almost as big as this wolf right down Kate thought he was dead right then but he just side stepped and let loose this growl that scared her more then the bear ever could. The bear tried again to no avail the wolf jumped out of the way but this time bit the bears arm making a crunching noise that was the same as when you break a log over a rock the bear lost its footing and hit the ground with a massive thud the stranger lunged at the bears throat and ripped in like he would not live to fight again. After the gorge the odd wolf looked at Kate and began to walk towards her she was near petrified by him he had no emotion in his eyes he just kept walking. When he got to her he simply said

"Hello my name is Chase are you okay"

he had the greatest voice of any wolf she had ever met and had a stance that should confidence and pride he was like Garth but much bigger and a bit younger looking not really young but not as old as Garth.

"ya I'm okay where did you come from I have never seen a wolf just take down a bear that fast or even by them self's "

Chase then responded with

"I think it is best you don't know any of that"

"Kate' she heard Garth yell.

I'm over here she yelled back

Garth then came out of the woods fallowed by some Alphas. Garth saw the intruder he had smelled and took to thought that Kate was in danger he charged Chase without a thought to his size. Chase just stepped out of the way and said "friend of yours" Garth turned quickly but not seeing the quick swipe of Chase landing perfectly on Garths muzzle sending Garth into a front flip. The other Alphas quickly ran to Garths add but Chase did the same growl he did on the bear but this time all the Alphas stopped and quivered at the new comer Garth even re thought attacking again. Chase then said I'm here to see the one in charge.

Authors notes: sorry for the long wait but here it is PS I update whenever I want not when you want me to


End file.
